yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Snee
is a Rank A Drain-attribute Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. Snee evolves from Chansin when fused with a Cursed Blade. Appearances Video games *Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Biology Snee is a humanoid Yo-kai with glowing golden yellow eyes and a stoic expression on his eyes. He wears a large ''kasa hat with several talisman sticked to the edges and a light teal wisp on the top, a ragged cloak in shades of purple, dull magenta, and black, and white wrappings on his right arm. Snee is seen wielding the Cursed Blade, which has a artic teal jagged blade and black hilt. Because his blade has cursed him, Snee searches for blood. In the manga, he searches for blood because he has anemia. He can be very dangerous. The blade he carries makes him crave blood. He sneaks up on people to get some. Profile Yo-kai Watch Fuse Chansin with a Cursed Blade. The item can be obtained as a reward from #97 "Precious Illusion", given by the man on the Bamboo Path in Blossom Heights, starting from Chapter 11 after unlocking Rank B. After taking the request, defeat Benkei within the Old Mansion to obtain the Illusion Blade and return it to the man, who will let you choose your reward between a Legendary Blade and a Cursed Blade. After clearing the request, more of the same item can be purchased as Jungle Hunter in exchange for 2 Firefly Squid (Rare) and 3 Locusts (Rare). Alternatively, a Cursed Blade can be obtained as a reward for clearing the "Snap a Sword Yo-kai" Yo-kai Cam Daily Challenge. Yo-kai Watch 2 Fuse Chansin with the Cursed Blade. Fuse a Battered Blade (which can be gotten from Jungle Hunter) with the Sinsiter Whetstone (which can be gotten in the story or the lottery) to get the Cursed Blade. Yo-kai Watch 3 Fuse Chansin with the Cursed Blade. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch |20-90|Drain|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|Curses a foe with the blade Marumasa and drops the foe's SPD.}} Yo-kai Watch 2 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes Etymology * "Snee" is a Dutch word meaning "cut, slash, slice". * In German, "Fiesa" is derived from "Fies" (nasty, underhanded). * "Furtre" is a combination of "Furioso" (Furious) and "Corte" (Cut) with "Destreza" (Skill). Origin Snee's Japanese name, Muramasa, refers to Muramasa Senji, a legendary swordsmith of the Muromachi period who crafted beautiful, amazingly sharp katana blades, which were named after him. However, he was said to be a violent, unstable individual, attributes which his works allegedly inherited. The likely truth of the matter is that the shogun Tokugawa Ieyasu was said to have lost many friends and dear ones to Muramasa owners, and even wounded himself badly by accident when handling one: for that reason he forbade carrying any sword forged by Muramasa, which fueled the rumors and legends around them. They were said to be cursed, grim blades, that once drawn could not be sheathed again until they had tasted blood, and so unnaturally sharp that even if placed down on the surface of a river they would slice all leaves and fish floating through. Muramasa Senji was said to be a contemporary and rival of the swordsmith Gorou Nyuudo Masamume (see Sheen#Trivia), but this is untrue as Muramasa lived much later than him. Trivia In other languages fr:Padelou es:Furtre de:Fiesa Category:Brave Tribe Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Seafood Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Yo-kai Category:Fusion Evolutions Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Samurai Yo-kai Category:Onnen Tribe